Gift
by frh01
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang mahasiswi di universitas hanyang yang bernama Kim so hyun dengan seorang mahasiswa di universitas hanyang bernama Park bo gum.. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua setelah bertemu..akankah baik atau malah justru sebaliknya..? Read this story..


Cast :

Kim so hyun

Park bogum

Lee yoo bi

Jang do yoon

etc...

Part 1.

FATED..

"silye..ahjussi silahkan ini pesananmu..."ucap seorang gadis menata piring di hadapan seorang ahjussi yang terlihat sedang mabuk..

"aggashi..aku tidak memesan ini..kenapa kau antarkan ini..aku hanya ingin soju..!"ucap ahjushi dengan nada meninggi

"MANA SOJUKU..."amuk ahjussi tersebut

gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut..

"ahjussi sepertinya kau sudah banyak minum..ini kau yang memesannya.."ucap gadis itu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati..

"Yakk!!apa kau bilang?!Aku sekarang tidak mabuk asal kau tahu!!.."balas ahjussi tersebut samil berdiri tetapi dengan sempoyongan..

"Aku tidak..akan membayar..ini..da..sar tidak tahu malu.."maki ahjussi tersebut sambil mendorong bahu gadis itu...

"So hyun-ah..wae..busuniriah??"tanya eomma so hyun menghampiri putrinya tersebut

"Aniyo eomma..ahjusshi ini sepertinya sangat mabuk..dia tidak mau membayar pesanan ini.padahal dia yang memesanya.."ucap gadis itu menjelaskan

"chogi..tuan in pesananmu..seharusnya anda membayarnya sekarang.."ucap ibu so hyun mendekat.

"Mwo?!apa kalian tidak mendengarku eoh!.aku tidak pesan ini..dan aku tidak akan membayar semua ini!!"teriak ahjussi tersebut marah sambil mendorong ibu so hyun..

ibu so hyun hampir jatuh karena didorong ahjusshi tersebut..tapi untung saja so hyun memegang pundak ibunya sehingga ibunya tidak jadi terjatuh..so hyun yang melihat itu..dia kemudian menghampiri ahjussi tersebut.

"ya!ahjussi..apa kau lupa..kau yang memesan ini semua..apa kau ingin bukti eoh!!igo..dengarkan baik-baik..!bentak so hyun sambil memutar rekaman di hpnya

"agashi..sya ingin tam.bah pe.san 2 porsi daging..dengan 2 po.rsi mie ra.men pedas..ah dan juga 3 tam.ba.han. soju.."ucap ahjussi terbata-bata

"ini kau bilang tidak memesannya..!dasar!dan juga kau tidak mau membayar ini semua..!kau ingin mati..!!"amuk so hyun

"sekarang cepat bayar ini emua atau kau ku laporkan ke polisi atas tindakan kekerasan dan penipuan sekarang juga..!"ucap so hyun dengan nada tinggi..

"aish!awas kalian..!"umpat ajussi sambil menendang kaki meja disebelahnya..

ahjussi tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya..

dan so hyun kemudian dengan cepat membersihkan meja yang berantakan akibat ulah ahjussi tadi

"jwesonghamnida"..

"jwesonghamnida"...ucap so hyun pada pelanggan lain yang terganggu akibat kekacauan tai..

Di lain tempat.

Seorang namja tengah duduk didepan komputer dan telihat serius menekan tombol-tombol keyboardnya dengan lancar dan gesit..

"akh..aish.."ucap namja tersebut dengan menggebrak keyboard didepannya..

"Ya!diamlah!apa kau tidak tahu tempat ini.!"bisik namja yang ada di sebelahnya

"arra."balas namja tersebut dengan kesal.lalu melanjutkan embali kesibukannya di depan komputer tersebut..

selang beberapa menit..

"aish..!!jinjja..!!"ucap namja tersebut dengan keras sehingga orang di sekitarnya menatap tajam kearahnya

"ya!sudah ku bilang...diamlah!apa kau tidak mendengarku eoh...!kita sedang di perpustakaan..!ucap namja disampingnya yang kemudian berdiri akibat kesal dengan namja disebelahnya tersebut

seluruh mata penjuru perpustakaan tersebut menatap kedua namja tersebut dengan tajam

"jwesonghamnida.."ucap namja yang sebelumnya memarahi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi..

"kajja..kita kelua"lanjut namja tersebut sambil berbisik pada namja disebelahnya

2 namja tersebut pun kemudian keluar dari perpustakan tersebut..

"ya!hampir saja..kalau saja penjaga perpustakaan datang..habislah kita..Kau..sudah kubilang diam..tapi malah apa yang kau lakukan..aish dasar!!"ucap namja berambut hitam pekat terhadap namja satunya yang berambut coklat kekuningan..

"Ya..bo gum-ah..apa kau medengarku..eoh!"bentak namja berambut hitam tersebut pada bo gu

"Ya!!"

"Mwo?!"ucap bo gum dengan santai sambil melepas earphone nya

"ya!jadi dari tadi aku berbicara..tapi kau tidak mendengarku..wua..dasar.kau!"geram teman bo gum

"mian. do yoon-ah.."ucap bo gum santai pada temannya yang sedang kesal..

"aish.molla..memang kau tadi mengerjakan tugas apa..sampai sampai kau merusak keyboardnya..?"tanya do yoon

mereka berdua kemudian berjalan sambil berbincang bincang..

"aku tadi tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas.."balas bo gum

"lalu apa?jangan jangan kau menonton itu ya..?"ejek do yoon

"mwo..?ani..aku tadi bermain game tapi kalah terus..makanya tadi aku kesal.."ucap bo gum

"ya!berati dari tadi kau hanya bermain game..?!aish..dasar..memangnya kau bocah masih bermain game saja..padahal kalah terus.."omel do yoon pada bo gum

"mwo?!kau itu teman macam apa eoh..bukanya mendukungku tapi malah menjelekan ku.."balas bo gum kemudian menendang kaki do yoon karena kesal

"Ya!!"bentak do yoon sambil meringis keakitan

bo gum hanya memandang santai dan berjalan meninggalkan do yoon

"ya!park bo gum..kachiga.."teriak do yoon menyusul sambil merangkul pundak bo gum

"aish..singkirkan tanganmu eoh.."ucap bo gum

"keundae..kemarin, apa kau sudah melihat informasi di universitas hanyang??

"heumt..wae?"ucap bo gum menganggukan kepalanya

"jinjja..lalu bagaimana hasilnya?kau diterima?na??aku bagaimana??apa namaku ada?"tanya do yoon cemas

"ei-kalau kau pasti diterima..nilai mu saja paling bagus 1 sekolah..mustahil kalau kau tidak diterima..geuchi.."sambung do yoon sambil menepuk pundak bo gum

"kau juga diterima.."balas bo gum

do yoon terkejut dan kemudian menepuk pundak bo gum dengan keras

"ya..!apa yang kau lakukan"bentak bo gum..

"jinjja..apa aku diterima"ucap do yoon tidak percaya

"hemt.."balas singkat bo gum

"Daebak..aku akan segera memberitahukan pada eommaku dulu..na kkanda.."pamit do yoon menepuk pundak temannya lagi

"aish..kenapa dia selalu saja begitu..dasar.."gumam bo gum

"kkhanda..anyeong..besok aku akan kerumah mu.."teriak do yoon

"eoh.."ucap bo gum

bo gum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya..

back to so hyun..

"so hyun.-ah apa kau sudah selesai??tanya eomma so hyun menghapiri putrinya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan meja meja tersebut..

"eum eomma..tinggal meja ini saja.."ucap so hyun

"wae eomma?"tanya so hyun

"ani..tidak apa apa..kalau kau sudah selesai.cepat bersihkan dirimu dulu.lalu kita makan malam..arra."ucap eomma so hyun dengan membantu membawakan piring kotor tersebut ke dapur..

"ne..arraseo."balas so hyun..

15 menit kemudian so hyun sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan dia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah meja makan..

"eo-..so hyun ah..cepat duduk..lalu kita makan" ucap eoma so hyun dengan nada senang..

"eo-"balas so hyun sambil tersenyum memandang eomma nya

mereka kemudian duduk dan makan bersama..

"wua..masshita"puji so hyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"geurae.."balas eomma so hyun puas..

"eum.."angguk so hyun bersemangat..

"ah cham..so hyun-ah."pangggil eomma so hyun

"heum..wae??"tanya so hyun

"bagaimana hasilnya.apa kau lulus dan diterima??"tanya eomma

"menurut eomma bagaimana??apa aku bisa diterima atau tidak?"tanya balik so hyun sambil melahap makanannya

"kalau eomma percaya padamu saja..apa hasilnya itu takdirnya.."jawab eomma so hyun

"ei-mana boleh begitu.."balas so hyun merengek..

"wae??kenapa tidak.."sela eomma so hyun

"geurae..eomma..aku.."ucap so hyun perlahan..

"aku diterima di universitas hanyang.."ucap so hyun dengan tersenyum lebar..

"aigoo..uri ddal..semoga kau selalu beruntung seperti sekarang.."ucap eomma so hyun sambil mengelus rambut putrinya tersebut dengan kasih sayang

"berati besok kau bisa langsung masuk?kau masuk jurusan apa?"tanya eomma so hyun

"eum..menurut eomma apa?"goda so hyun sambil melahap makananya

"aigoo..uri ddal.."ucap eomma nya kesal akibat tingkah so hyun

"Aku masuk jurusan musik.."ucap so hyun sambil tersenyum..

"geurae..eomma bangga putriku..semoga kau dapat keberuntungan yang sangat banyak.."balas eomma so hyun sambil mengelus rambut so hyun

"gomawo eomma.."balas so hyun tersenyum lebar..

"cha..sekarang kau cepatlah tidur.ini sudah larut..besok kau harus masuk pertama kali..geuchi..?"ucap eomma so hyun sumringah.

"ne..keunde eomma ini biar aku saja yang membereskan..eomma pasti letih..istirahatlah.."balas so hyun sambil membawa piring piring nya ke wastfel..

"ani so hyun-ah..biar eomma saja..kau cepatlah tidur.."suruh eommanya dengan halus..

"eomma..biar aku aja.."ucap so hyun sambil merebut piring yang sedang dipegang eommanya

"aigoo..arraseo.."balas eomma menyerah

"anyeonghi jumuseyo eomma.."ucap so hyun

"heum..gomawo.uri ddal.."balas eomma so hyun saat melangkah kekamarnya

so hyun kemudian membersihkannya..

pukul 10 KST..so hyun melihat kearah jarum jam sambil mengeringkan tangannya..setelah itu dia bergegas melangkahkan ke kamarnya..

"ekh..capeknya..."desis so hyun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya..

"besok apa aku akan bertemu dia??"gumam so hyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya..

"kuharap aku bisa melihatnya.."ucap so hyun

"wua..dinginnya.."sambung so hyun sambil mematikan lampunya..

setelah itu dalam hitungan detik saja so hyun sudah terlelap...

Tbc..

Siapakah yang ingin so hyun lihat..?Apakah yang tejadi pada mereka?, ini baru awal ceritanya saja..

Jangan lupa Like and commet yah..


End file.
